


Impact of Abduction

by sangsterduh



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the death cure - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, The Death Cure, WICKED | WCKD Is Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangsterduh/pseuds/sangsterduh
Summary: The last thing Minho remembers, is being taken away from his friends by WCKD. He wakes up in a strange white room, his body is weak and he deals with a lot of questions. His world fell apart.





	Impact of Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I thought I write a short story beside my current serie. I wasn't sure if I should to more chapters but I decided not to. I finished the story at around 3-4AM I hope it's not too rushed I was a bit tired lol.

**The Impact of Abduction**

 

His eyes glazed and thousand voices echoed through his head.

Minho found himself in a white empty room. It was fascinating yet scary.

Only the little round window in the door was black, everything else was dazzling bright.

It felt like endless emptiness, like a lost space or just an awful torture room.

 

The room was floated with brightness but the only thing Minho felt was pure darkness.

He lied on a white uncomfortable bed, it looked like a hospital bed and seemed to be new.

Beside the bed and him, there was nothing else in this suspicious room.

 

Minho held in his breath, tried to hear anything. A voice or maybe just a noise.

But there was nothing. Not even the sound of the wind, rain or animals, he knew from the glade.

 

Suddenly he heard doors opening far away. It reminded him of the gates from the maze.

It was almost the same loud and moderate sound, he used to hear everyday.

The small dark window turned red and a piercingly hammering roar was heard outside the door.

Minho jumped up as the door slowly opened and the previous white room turned completely red.

 

A woman entered the room followed by two men with guns.

As she got closer, Minho could recognize her face.

He clenched his fist and felt his throat filling with anger.

It was Teresa.

 

Minho remembered her betraying him and his friends.

He remembered how hurt Thomas was, she meant a lot to him.

God Thomas, if you only knew…

 

``We should get you out, this is not a safe place.´´, Teresas voice was soft as usual.

Minho shook his head and sarcastically laughed at the girl.

``You really think I’ll just follow you like a shucking idiot, after all you did to us? You’ve got some nerves to come to me and boss me around like that.´´

 

The men who followed her, violently dragged him out of the room.

Minho tried everything to push them away, but he felt how weak his body was.

 

What happened to him? What did they want from him? And why was Teresa doing this?

 

They entered a lift, which was also completely red from the lighting.

It was weird. It felt like the day when he came up to the maze in one of those things.

It was loud, disturbing and mysterious. What is gonna happen to him?

 

Minho wondered if his friends were looking for him. He knew he was about to get dragged into his own death, but all he could think of was Newt and Thomas.

 

The lift finally opened to a gray hallway with thousands of different doors.

Now Minho could finally see Teresa. She wore a white coat, she looked groomed but not satisfied. Was she doing this because she felt it was right? Or was she being forced?

 

As they walked down the hall, Minhos mind was filled with questions.

He knew Teresa. She helped them to escape the maze and he trusted her.

She was his friend. His family.

He felt a strong anger toward her, but he just wanted an explanation.

 

They entered a room, which looked similar to WCKD’s lab he saw after escaping the maze. The two men still dragging Minho around, threw him to the floor without any mercy.

``Please don’t hurt him.´´, Teresa said and finally sent the men away.

 

Minho, who already got up, stared at the girl.

``Why?´´, he gasped, still in pain from being thrown around, ``Why are you doing this? I thought, you were someone to trust…I was wrong.´´

 

``It’s hard to explain, but please, you have to believe me, Minho… I want to help you. Any of you. That’s why I did it.´´

 

``Trust _you_ ´´, he yelled and had to held himself back.

He wanted to avoid getting in trouble and probably getting locked in the white room again.

 

``I will never trust you ever again. Thomas neither.´´

 

Teresa chose to ignore those words, even though it hurt her more than she thought.

 

``This isn’t about betrayal. This is about life and death. I know what I did was awful, but it had to be done. I hate myself for this, but I would hate myself even more if I wouldn’t try everything to safe those people who suffer from the flare.´´

 

Minho was surprised how calm Teresa talked. She didn’t seem like a danger, at least not at this moment. 

 

``The flare? But none of our friends have it and I only care about them.´´

 

Teresa sank her head and tried to find the right words.

 

``Minho… I’m sorry…´´

 

``About what?´´

 

``It’s Newt. It’s always been Newt. He is not immune. He will die…´´

 

Minho held in. A giant wave of fear and anger overwhelmed him.

 

``LIAR´´, he yelled, ``YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID LIAR! I HATE YOU!´´

 

Teresas eyes filled with tears, but she couldn’t say a word.

 

The door opened and the two armed men ran toward Minho.

He kicked around himself as he got wrestled down.

His throat hurt from screaming and his head burned from anger.

 

``We have to safe our friends…That’s all I ever wanted…´´

 

Those where the last lines he heard, after his eyes closed and lead him into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

``Newt…God no…Please don’t let this be true.´´

 

It was a day later, when Minho found himself in the white room again.

But this time he was tied to the bed and connected to a machine which would

give him medication to paralyze him.

 

He gasped for air. Newt was his best friend. He knew him for so long and he had a special place in his heart. There was this one time where Minho got hurt while running.

It was Newt who took care of him, motivated him and gave him everything he needed.

 

Once again the door opened with a loud crash. He was hoping it was Teresa.

But instead his stomach turned around, as he saw Ava Paige.

 

``Subject A-7…´´, she turned around to a man behind her,``you know what you have to do Janson.´´

 

``What do you want?´´, Minho shouted but he got no answer.

The man placed a machine on his head.

Minho tried to kick around but he couldn’t move due to the paralysis.

 

``Minho. Calm down. It’s all gonna be okay.´´, Ava Paige said.

 

``Shut up! What are you doing to me?´´

 

``We can’t let anyone outside WCKD have the information you have. You will wake up soon. But you won’t remember anything. Nothing. You will forget Teresas words. WCKD’s work. The Maze. And your friends. You will only know one thing:

 

**_WCKD is good._ **

 

It felt like his brain fell apart and shattered in thousand pieces.

 

``Thomas, please…please save…Newt.´´, he mumbled as he fell into a deep coma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A long row of soldiers, dressed in black, marched along a huge area.

Their training was finally completed, and they would be ready to fight.

Like zombies they followed the instructions blindly without any doubt.

 

Two women watched them from the control center.

 

``Don’t make that face. It was the right thing.´´, the older blonde woman said while pointing

at one soldier.

 

``I don’t know what to think anymore…He was my friend. He didn’t deserve this.´´

 

Teresa Agnes turned to Ava Paige and looked concerned at her supervisor.

She knew this wasn’t right and felt deep regrets about letting WCKD hurt her friends.

But she also knew she couldn’t think of her own feelings at this moment, they had to find a cure. There was already enough pain and loss, she would do anything to stop it.

 

``Subject A-7 is one of our best soldier. I knew he will be.´´

 

``His name is Minho. He is a human, not a subject…´´

 

Ava Paige laughed and finally turned her head to the young woman next to her.

 

``Oh Teresa. You’ve always been way too sensitive. There are good people like us who help pathetic people like them.´´

 

Teresa felt the strong need to disagree, but she kept her harsh words to herself.

Instead she slowly walked away to the end of the room.

 

``Just remember…they are just kids.´´

 

With these words, she walked out the door.

 

 

 

Minho was confused. Working for WCKD was the right thing. WCKD is good.

His life would only be for WCKD. He would fight and defend for freedom and salvation.

But somehow there was something missing. There was a gap in his heart. His passion for WCKD was everything he was told to need. His will to fight and loyalty to the saviors.

 

Today he finally belonged to the army. He was stronger and especially faster than the other teenagers, who had their last training today. There was something, Minho missed.

But how can you miss something you don’t know?

 

A shrill sirene pervaded the whole corridor, Minho and the other soldiers sat in.

He covered his ears. He had never heard something like that before. Was this a test?

The corridor opened and the leader of the army stormed toward them.

 

`` Intruders broke into the lab! This is not a drill! I repeat: This is not a drill!´´, his voice got muffled by the alarm.

 

``Cranks?´´, another boy asked him.

 

``We don’t know. Follow me soldiers!´´

 

The fresh soldiers loaded their guns and ran after their leader.

Minhos heart beat faster and harder. He could feel it up his throat.

He was scared, yet curious.

 

Suddenly a loud crash was behind him. He turned around and saw a gate opening to another corridor.

 

``Everyone, run to the next corridor, quick!´´, the leader yelled.

Immediately the young soldier followed his command and ran down the large corridor.

 

``Not you!´´

 

Minho got stopped by him.

 

``I need you here, come with me.´´

 

The two boys ran in the opposite directions.

 

Minho was unsettled as they entered WCKDs lab.

 

``What are we doing here, commander?´´

 

The leader of the soldier was the most respected person under the other boys.

He was older and taller. He was the first soldier, WCKD trained. No one knew his real name, everyone called him ``commander´´

 

``We’ll fight!´´

 

There was no way Minho thought he would ever doubt his commands. But at this moment his fear and overwhelmed him. His eyes burned and his legs felt weak.

But he didn’t want the commander to think he was weak.

 

``Can I ask you something?´´, Minho was worried this might be the wrong moment but he had to get those burning questions of his mind.

 

``Have you ever…missed something? Like…Do you think there was a life before all of this?´´

 

The blonde tall commander seemed to be surprised at Minhos question, but then nooded.

 

``There was a life before WCKD. But it’s not our duty to look back. The past stays past, we can only change the future.´´, he calmly answered.

 

``Before we’ll probably die… what’s your name?´´

 

``Ben´´

 

 

 

A fog filled the entire lab and surrounded the boys.

It came up from the ventilation.

 

``Run!´´, Ben shouted but he noticed it was already too late.

The gas filled both of their lug and led them to lose their breath.

Everything turned blurry, the last thing Ben saw, was Minho being pulled away by a group of boys.

 

``I-I’m sorry… I re- remember…you Min-´´

 

His eyes coruscated from the last tear falling out, as he took his very last breath.

 

 

 

``Minho! MINHO PLEASE´´

 

Voices kept shouting for him. 

Minho gasped for air. What happened?

Two boys and a girl were sitting around him, watching him.

 

``My god, we already assumed you were dead.´´, a dark-skinned boy said as Minho carefully got up. 

 

``What do you mean, We? I knew he was gonna be okay.´´, the short haired brunette girl answered. 

 

What’s going on? Where was he? Who are they? And where is his com- Ben?

 

``Guys…Calm down. Can’t you see, he is confused?´´, a brunette boy leaned over Minho.

 

He friendly smiled and threw himself into his arms. 

 

``Minho…I thought I will never see you again!´´

 

``Enough!´´, Minho shouted and violently pushed the boy away.

First those strangers break in, then they kidnap him and now they pretend to be friendly?

He knew those strange teenagers were a danger. WCKD warned him about them.

 

``But…I don’t get this…Minho…It’s me! Thomas!´´, the boy stammered.

 

Minho shrugged.

 

``I don’t know you, freak. You better let me go, before I’ll fucking kill you.´´

 

``I think they erased his memories again.´´, the girl said to the other boys.

 

Thomas shook his head and swallowed his tears down.

 

``No…No…This can’t- He would remember me.´´, he turned around to Minho and got closer.

 

``Minho. We are your friends…´´

Minho raised his eyebrow and pushed the boy back again.

 

``You make me fucking sick! WCKD told me about you, Thomas. You are a monster.´´

 

``WCKD? He works for WCKD?´´, the other boy asked Thomas.

 

Minho turned to him now and gave him a disgusted look.

 

``Yes. I work for the saviors. I work for the ones who will free us all and bring us to paradise. Those who will fight for freedom, and kill people like you!

 

**_WCKD is good_ **

 

 

``Thomas! They’re coming!´´, an older man interrupted them and ran into the tent.

 

A frightening slam was heard outside and an intense wind blew through the rows.

As they rushed outside, they saw a giant helicopter landing right in front of them.

 

Thomas saw it the last time WCKD took Minho away from them. He knew who is gonna come outside. But he promised to himself he won’t lose Minho again.

 

The doors opened and Ava Paige and A.D Janson followed by a group of soldiers got out.

 

``Thomas´´, Janson shouted, ``we can handle this in an easy way. You and Minho come with us, and we’ll leave your friends alone. Or you try to fight us, and I swear, we’ll kill you all!´´

 

Minho quickly rushed over to the other side, leaving the others behind.

 

``Minho, don’t!´´, Thomas yelled, his voice was weak.

 

``Don’t trust them…We are your friends and they are manipulating you! You have to believe us…WCKD is **_not_** good!´´

 

The older blonde lady took a step forward and laid her one hand on Minhos back.

``We told you. They try to convince you´´, she took out a loaded gun and handed it over to him,    ``you can end this all now. You can be our hero and save the humanity. The world will love you and you will be known as a legend! All you have to do-´´, she pointed the gun at Thomas,``- is killing off our enemies.´´

 

Minhos hands started to shake and sweat.

 It would only take one bullet and one trigger to save the entire world? 

 

Thomas pressed his lips together, tons of tears ran down his face. 

 

``Minho…Please…This isn’t… what you want. We aren’t your enemies…We are…your family!´´, his voice got weaker and was muffled by his sobs. 

 

``I- I remember… promising to never leave you behind. And…I will keep that promise…We…didn’t just survived together…we…we lived together…we were a team…we need each other…please…trust me…we all have to come together. And fight against the bad things in the world…there is no paradise right now…we’ll create our own paradise…and I want to be with you…because…I need you, Minho…I-I- I don’t know…I kinda…love you…´´

 

 

Once in a while, Minho felt a deep feeling inside his heart. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt, that the missing gap was finally closed. He wanted to kill the dangerous boy, but there was a strong connection and he was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

 

It was a already dark outside, but the moon filled the whole area with cold light.

Minho has been trained inside WCKD city since he remembers. He has never seen the moon so beautiful. The black endless sky was filled with millions of stars. 

 

A deep voice ripped him out of his dreams. Janson stepped next to Minho, pointing a gun at Thomas.

 

``If you don’t do it, I’ll do it.´´, he whispered.

 

Minho smiled.

There were millions of stars in the sky, but the moon was the one who who stood out and touched his heart the most.

 

There were a lot of options to do, a live as hero, a live with WCKD but Thomas was the one, who made him feel complete.

 

``Thomas, Run!´´

 

Minho turned around to Janson.

 

``Goodbye, Ratman.´´

 

After he spoke, 50.000 volt drilled right through Jansons brain.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a saying: 

 

Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully. 

It is someone who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody that marks a before and after in your life. It is not the human being everyone has idealized, but an ordinary person, who manages to revolutionize your world in a second.

 

 

 

``Subject A-7 is sentenced to death for betrayal and murder of A.D Janson´´

 

Minho knew this wasn’t the end. 

 

But the start to something new he would’ve never think about.

 

His surrounding flew by, like a swarm of birds in the summer.

 

He wasn’t afraid of dying, not anymore.

 

``We’ll see each other…in heaven, Thomas.´´, he whispered and peacefully closed his eyes.

 

As the glaring morning star raised and warmed his body for the very last time, Minho felt a bullet flashing through his completed heart.

 

 

 


End file.
